


Little Red Riding Hood

by CredenceTheDemon



Series: One shots and short stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Multi, Reader is a werewolf, Tags May Change, Werewolves, fairytales - Freeform, not sure whether to make more chapters of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredenceTheDemon/pseuds/CredenceTheDemon
Summary: You the Reader are a werewolf, forced to live in the woods away from humans since the day you were bitten with no hope of breaking the curse.When you hear humming in the distance you get curious.





	Little Red Riding Hood

Woodland critters chittered and leaves rustled as a (h/c) wolf listened, it huffed and ran into the bush before transforming into a (h/c) haired human, you looked at the claws present on your fingers, it had been two years since you had been bitten, two years since your whole life had changed, you only just managed to survive on the kindness of a pack of fellow werewolves, even with all the perks you still considered your lycanthropy a curse, your wolf ears on your head twitched and your (h/c) tail wagged a bit, your clothes had miraculously managed to stay intact every time you transformed back into a human (well as human as you could get), you didn’t know how or why but you were still thankful no matter how impossible it was, the last thing you would’ve wanted was to wake up naked when the full moon forced to transform, you just wished you had control over your wolf form when you transformed like you usually did on days where the moon wasn’t full, rather than blacking out and waking up somewhere without a memory of what happened that night like a town drunk, you hadn’t woken up with someone’s blood on your teeth yet, and you never wanted to.

The ears on your head twitched once more as you heard a distant humming, it seemed to be coming closer, you shrunk back into the bush you were hiding in waiting for the source of the sound to pass, as it got closer you couldn’t help but peek through your hiding place, walking along the trail with a basket in hand was a boy your age, his eyes were blue as the ocean and his golden blond hair (which was partially covered by the hood of his red cloak) came up to his chin, you would have mistaken him for a girl had you not heard him humming earlier on.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes met yours, you quickly backed up hoping he would simply continue walking like he never saw you in the first place, he didn’t even look away from you, ‘why are you hiding?’ his soft voice seemed to calm you down a little, ‘I um...’ you tried to think of an excuse only to come up with nothing, you looked back up to see him moving closer to your hiding place with a skeptical look on his face, ‘don’t come any closer!’ you yelled at him, since the day you were bitten you had been learning how people responded to werewolves the hard way, they were killed on sight pretty much every time, you really didn’t want to fight him, but if he tried to kill you, well you wouldn’t really have a choice, it was either that or die, he backed away slightly with a worried expression on his face, but he didn’t run, he just brushed away some of the leaves and looked at you curiously, ‘why?’ you didn’t answer, ‘I’m not going to hurt you’, your ears drooped, ‘you promise not to shoot me?’ the blond looked at you like you had just spouted random gibberish, ‘I...promise, even if I wanted to I don’t even have a gun’, you still hesitated, you couldn’t help but think this was a bad idea, he just gave you a small smile showing no signs of fear, you finally stepped out of your hiding place completely, it took all your courage not to look away from him, he was clearly surprised by your wolf-ish features but he still didn’t run away, you whimpered as you ears flattened and your tail tucked between your legs, ‘I warned you...’ you looked down sadly, a hand gently petted your ears causing you to look up in surprise, ‘I thought werewolves were supposed to be vicious and terrifying’ he said as he continued to pet your ears, you were at a loss for words, he was touching your ears without a trace of fright, he suddenly looked bashful ‘oh sorry’ he took his hands off your wolf ears, ‘I shouldn’t have touched your ears without permission’, you shook your head in response ‘it’s fine, I didn’t mind it’ you assured him, there was a pause between you two before you realised you didn’t even know his name, ‘um, just curious, who are you? And what are you doing in the woods?’ you asked him, ‘I’m Armin’ he extended his hand towards you, you hesitated before shaking it ‘(y/n)’ you replied feeling significantly more comfortable around him now that you knew he didn’t want a silver bullet in your skull, ‘as for your second question, I’m in the woods because me and my grandfather live here’, Armin smiled at the shocked expression on your face ‘we live in a cottage, we don’t live in the trees or anything like that’ he chuckled, ‘anyway I just got back from the village’ he pointed at the village in the distance, a feeling of sadness filled your being as you looked at the same village you lived in before you were bitten, several villagers roamed the streets and you could just barely see two children playing before they ran out of view, you tried to take your mind off your old home by asking Armin another question, ‘what were you doing there?’ the red hooded boy shrugged ‘just shopping for things, bookshop owner even let me keep a book!’ he took a book out of his basket, you looked at the cover curiously, the book was blue with a painting of a castle that adorned the front cover of it, ‘it looks interesting’ you said, ‘it’s more than interesting, it’s my absolute favourite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!’ you swore you could see his eyes sparkle, you couldn’t help but smile at him, who knew someone could be so passionate about a fairytale book, he rubbed the back of his neck ‘sorry I got a little carried away there’ his face was pink with embarrassment, you shook your head once again ‘you don’t need to apologise, it’s good that you’re passionate about something’ you said to him.

A howl in the distance gave you a sinking feeling in your stomach, you looked up at the sky and noticed a few stars starting to come out, ‘you better get going’ you tried to hide your nervousness but judging from Armin’s expression you were doing a terrible job at it, he gave you a concerned look before nodding, ‘okay, well...I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe?’ your eyes widened in shock, you couldn’t quite believe what you had just heard, regardless you nodded with a smile on your face, Armin smiled back at you and made his way to his grandfathers house.

Unbeknownst to Armin you had secretly followed him, you couldn’t help it, you wanted to keep him safe, your ears were alert the whole time and your whole body was on edge, so you found yourself breathing out a sigh of relief once you saw him make it home safely, the light from the cottage was warm and welcoming, a perfect home for someone like Armin, you watched from the trees as Armin’s grandfather greeted him, once they were both inside the cottage you disappeared into the forest.

A (h/c) wolf stared back at you as you looked into the moonlit lake, you looked up and smiled to yourself, needless to say you couldn’t wait to see Armin again.


End file.
